


A Bond Between Souls

by Safaia



Series: Persevere and Get It Done [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Edited in 2021, F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren (One Sided), Porn with some plot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Smut, That's Not How The Force Works, jedistormpilot, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safaia/pseuds/Safaia
Summary: Direct sequel to "Like An Expose Nerve" which you need to read first. Not canon-compliant to The Last Jedi or The Rise of Skywalker but not a condemnation of either. Pretty much just an excuse to write some feelings and smutPoe returns from another mission exhausted when Rey and Finn give him some bad news. Then they decide to use the oldest trick in the book when it comes to not dealing with your problems.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Persevere and Get It Done [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589518
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	A Bond Between Souls

**Author's Note:**

> [pokes head in] Look, I have a lot of problems with The Rise of Skywalker but that trio hug gave me all the feelings in the universe. And I enjoyed writing Like An Exposed Nerve but I never gave my version of the trio some smut. So here's some smut. I'm going to crawl back to my WIP now and will return to Star Wars once it is complete with some Rogue One fic and some more in this series. I'm debating whether I want to connect said Rogue One fic I'm working on to this universe. We'll see.

_“A bond between souls is ancient - older than the planet.” ― Dianna Hardy, The Witching Pen_

Poe was exhausted by the time he entered the atmosphere to get back to base. For the last two weeks, he'd been in and out of dirty cantinas trying to find more information about First Order troop movements. Most of these missions have been boring, but a few have been him running for his life as he tried to get away from someone trying to kill him. Poe wasn't usually a spy, but Leia and Luke wanted to keep him away from the front lines for a little longer. They would tell him it was because they wanted to make sure he was at his best, but the reality was they were trying to protect him. 

Six months ago, Ben Solo, Kylo Ren, had captured him, Rey, and Finn. It was then that Ren revealed that he was apparently more than a little obsessed with Poe and spent days torturing him for it. He nearly died to Ren, making him vulnerable to the force in a way that no one had ever seen before. Poe had nearly died, he did die for a minute actually, but Rey and Finn managed to save him. The problem was no one knew how he was going to react the first time he was within proximity of Ren again. The truth was that Poe wasn't sure how he was going to react either. There were still nights that he woke up with a sharp pain in his head, and it took Rey and Finn both soothing him to make the pain go away. 

The only good thing to come out of that whole situation was him coming to terms with the fact that he was more than a little in love with two Jedi's that were way too young for him. The fact that Rey and Finn seemed to love him right back was still something Poe was having a hard time wrapping his head around. They were bright like two suns, and sometimes it felt like it hurt to look at them. Yet Luke kept telling them that they were another repeating thing in the force. Much like other trios in the past, they were stronger together, and they were going to change the galaxy one way or another. 

"[Friend-Poe, we are getting ready to land,]" BB-8 said. "[Friend-Poe is very tired, would you like BB-8 to land Black One?]"

"If someone found out that I let you do that, then they'd make me go to medical again," Poe replied as he took control of his ship. "And that doesn't mean you get to rat me out to Rey, Finn, or anyone else. You used to be on my side." 

"[I am on Friend-Poe's side when Friend-Poe makes good decisions which you often do not]," BB-8 replied, and Poe had no idea how beeps sounded sarcastic, but they really did. 

"I will lie down as soon as I can, I promise," Poe said as he landed Black One on the edge of the base. He could see several people making their way over to him, and he was a little disappointed not to see Rey or Finn making their way over to him. Poe climbed out of Black One and stretched his stiff muscles as Snap made his way over to him. 

"We've missed you, Commander," Snap said. 

"Yeah? Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Poe asked. 

"Rey and Finn drove everyone insane as they asked where you were and wanted to know how you were doing multiple times a day," Snap said with a smirk. "You should probably make those two your proxy and call it good. Otherwise, they're going to drive the General and Skywalker into early graves." Poe tried not to blush at the idea of Rey and Finn worrying about him so much, but he was tired, and he could feel his cheeks heating up. 

"Thanks for the advice. I'm going to turn in this information and then maybe sleep for a week," Poe replied. He walked away from Snap before he could get any more advice about his love life. His debrief was long, and Poe was pretty much dead on his feet by the time it ended. Leia took pity on him and sent him back to his room for some rest. He wasn't about to ignore an order like that, but as soon as the door opened, rest was the last thing on his mind. 

Rey and Finn were in his room, and the way they were on their feet as soon as the door opened revealed that they'd been waiting for him. 

"You're okay," Rey whispered as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "We knew you were, but we wanted to see you for ourselves." The second she pulled away from him, Poe was pulled into another hug by Finn. 

"I'll always do my best to come back to you," Poe said. He couldn't promise them that he would always come back, that just wasn't possible, but he could promise to always try, and maybe that would be enough. Poe was tired, but when Finn kissed him, all thoughts of exhaustion faded away. While the three of them had spent the last six months doing a lot of kissing, they hadn't gone any further. Finn was kissing him with intent this time, and it felt like something had shifted. He hadn't seen both Rey and Finn this agitated in a long time, and he needed to find out what was bothering them. 

"Not that I don't appreciate this," Poe said as he broke the kiss. "But something is bothering you two. What's going on?" Finn stayed close, his arms wrapped around Poe's shoulders, and Rey moved until she was standing behind him with her arms wrapped around his stomach. 

"Ren managed to contact me in my dreams," she whispered, and Poe jerked like someone had just slapped him. Rey tightened her grip on him and pressed her forehead against his back. "He was taunting me with information. He was telling me about my parents, saying he knew who they were and that he would tell me if I came to him and brought Finn with me. When I refused, he told me that he knew you were out spying for the Resistance. He said the only reason he hadn't tracked you down was that he didn't think Finn and I would come to him willingly if he hurt you. He said that his spies are watching you, Poe, and they could take you at any time." 

"I didn't have this dream," Finn said. "I'm not as strong in the force as Rey, or I'm not as connected to Ren. For whatever reason, I didn't have it, but I could feel him when she was dreaming. It was like he was in the room. We were afraid because Rey told him "no" again. We thought we wouldn't see you again." The idea that Ren had people following him, that with a single order, he could be taken prisoner again, made Poe feel like someone jumped dumped him in a pool of freezing cold water. He let Rey and Finn hold him as he worked through the various emotions he felt for this. He let Rey and Finn walk the three of them over to the bed, and he let them wrap themselves around him. For a long time, the three of them laid in complete silence until Poe finally worked up the courage to talk. 

"Thank you for telling me," he said. The two of them nodded, and another long moment of silence passed as he tried to figure out a delicate way to say this. In the end, he decided that being blunt was the way to go. "If I didn't know any better, the two of you were going to try and distract yourselves with sex before you decided to tell me." Finn made a sound like he was choking on his own saliva while Rey blushed straight to her hairline. "Look, we've all done things to distract ourselves. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." 

"It's not that we weren't going to tell you," Rey insisted, but she was still blushing, and Poe found it incredibly endearing. 

"I'm not saying that," Poe insisted. "Just that if that's how you want to distract yourselves, I'm not saying "no." The three of us have been working our way there for months. If you're ready, then I'm ready. I care about you two a lot, and I want to be with you." Both Rey and Finn went very still, and then several things happened at once. Rey tilted her head up and kissed Poe fully on the mouth. Finn leaned forward and began to kiss along Poe's neck, which was incredibly distracting, which was the point. Rey and Finn moved like one human being that focused all of their attention on Poe. It was overwhelming, to say the least, and it made him lose time. 

They were all kissing, touching, and slowly pieces of clothing started to fall to the ground. The first time Finn kissed his way up Poe's spine, he forgot how to breathe. The first time Poe took Rey's nipple into his mouth, he could have sworn she broke skin as she held onto him. It was intense for all of them, and Poe didn't actually know what kind of experience Rey and Finn had. So despite the fact that they were all mostly naked and breathing hard, he stopped all of this so they could talk. 

It turned out that he was right, and they didn't have a ton of experience with this sort of thing. So while the idea of being with both of them at once was enough to make Poe's brain short circuit, tonight was not the night it was happening. Finn admitted that he had pretty much no idea what he was doing when it came to pleasing a man or a woman, so Poe decided it was time to help. He moved, so Rey was in the middle and began to whisper all of the things he wanted to do to her. He told Finn exactly where to touch her and groaned when Rey bit his lip when Finn went between her legs. 

"You're doing so well," Poe said against her lips as Rey gasped again. She blindly reached out one hand to touch Finn's head, and the other she wrapped around him. Poe jerked, he wasn't expecting that, and her touch was a little rough and dry and somehow felt fantastic. He swallowed her moan when she came, and despite it all, she was still kissing him hard enough to bruise. 

"Please, Finn, I need you," Rey said as she managed to pull away from Poe's lips. He moved to her neck as Finn leaned down and kissed her. Poe opened his eyes just in time to see Finn push into her. For the first time, Poe really understood the bond that Luke said the three of them had. It was like a circuit closed, and he could feel the essence of Rey and Finn that Poe hadn't felt since they went into his head to save his life all of those months ago. Finn began to move, and somehow they were one being. They were breathing together, Poe swore all of their heartbeats were in sync, and it wasn't until it was happening that Poe realized they all came at the exact same time. 

Finn collapsed on the other side of Rey as the three of them tried to get their breathing back in order. Poe had been with a few people in his life, but he hadn't ever experienced something like that. As he gently kissed Rey's hair, he realized that this bond between them was strong, and it made him feel stronger. Ren might be trying to pull Rey and Finn to the Darkside, and he might be focused on Poe to an extreme degree, but he would have to break this bond between the three of them first. He didn't know that much about the force, but this felt like something no one could ever touch. 

They were all falling asleep, but Poe reached over and linked his hand with Finn's and rested it on Rey's stomach. He kissed her hair and squeezed Finn's hand. It didn't matter that Ren had eyes on him at all times; he had these two beautiful people looking out for him, and because of that, he wasn't nearly as afraid as he was before.


End file.
